Two cant keep a Secret if one of them is DEAD
by moonfan4eva
Summary: what the title says. sorta based of the song from the pierces and pretty little liars. go on, read. you know you want to! :


**Two Can't Keep a Secret if one of them is dead**

_**HEY PEEPZ! ITS ME HERE AND I SHOULD PROBABLY DO THE DISCLAIMER THINGY….**_

_**ME: MALLORY?**_

_**MALLORY: Y-YES?**_

_**ME: COULD YOU PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER?**_

_**MALLORY: (NODS) MOONFAN4EVA DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ME AND THE PLOT.**_

_**ME: THANK YOU.**_

_**(MALLORY LEAVES. I LEAVE TOO.)**_

(NO ONES P.O.V)

A little girl about eight years old, sitting on the cold, hard floor of her balcony. This is Mallory Johnson, she stares into space; wondering what her cousin, Ethan Morgan, would be like. Would he have changed? Would he be cruel and vicious to her? She shuddered at that thought. "Mallory, honey?" her mother asks. "Are you ready to go?" she nods and grabs her stuff. Mallory is a girl of few words. When she talks her voice is so fragile and soft, like she could break down any second. She has hazel eyes and silky soft elbow length naturally curly blonde hair. She gets up and lugs the suitcases down 2 flights of stairs, down to the car. She stuffs it in and takes a seat.

(MALLORYS POV)

I sat in the car for at least an hour or so before falling asleep. When I woke up I saw a sign that said, 'WHITE CHAPEL!' I'm only eight but I'm gifted. I'm very smart; I'm as smart as a thirteen year old. "Honey, I'm sorry but I can't go with you." I nod. She leads me to my cousins' house, drops of my bag, and gives me a hug and a kiss goodbye, and leaves. I hesitantly knock on the door, I heard someone call from inside, "Who is it?" I flinch, I don't like yelling. The door opens, revealing an elder woman. Possibly, Ethan's mom. "Who are you sweetie?" the woman asked, "I-I-I'm Mallory." I whisper. "Honey, you need to speak up." She said politely. "I'm Mallory." I say in my fragile and soft voice. I talk like that because I don't really talk I'm silent. "Oh, are you Ethan's cousin?" I nod she turned around and yelled, "Ethan! Your cousins here!" I winced. A teenage boy comes out and says, "Mom, you don't have to yell." His mother offers me her hand, I hesitantly take it. She leads me to the couch, I sit down. Ethan sits next to me. "Why are you here?" he asks politely. I merely look at him for a second then look down at the floor. "Do you talk much?" he asked, I shook my head. "oh." He said. Then there was a knock the door; "COME IN!" He yelled; I flinched. He must've saw me because he said, "Sorry." I nodded; he got up and opened the door revealing a teenage boy and girl. "Hey, Benny. Hi Sarah." Sarah looked at me, "Who's that?" she asked. "Who? Oh, Mallory. This is my cousin Mallory." He motioned me to come and say hi, but my feet stayed rooted to the spot. Sarah came over and sat next to me, "Hi." I waved; she turned to Ethan, "Can she hear me?" "I'm not deaf." I whispered. "Oh, sorry." I nodded. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen and sat at the counter, just to sit. I heard my cousin talking to his friends, "Does she talk much?" Benny asked. Then a different voice spoke up, "Who?" "AHHHH! RORY!" everyone screamed, I winced. They need to learn not to shout or scream. When they all calmed down to talk, Ethan said, "My cousin Mallory, she came to live with us." Then Ethan came in, and before I could do anything; he picked me up and carried me out of the kitchen. I saw his friends and Rory, "H-h-hi." I said in my soft and fragile voice. He waved, I nodded. He put me down; I sat down on the floor. "You can't tell her who you are. Got it?" he whispered, "Got a secret can you keep it? Well this one you say, then lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave. And to show you that I know you, you won't tell what I say. 'Cause two can't keep a secret if one of them is dead." I sang softly. (Btw this song is from pretty little liars my new obsession, carry on.) "What?" they all asked at the same time. "Got a secret can you keep it? Well this one you say, then lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave. And to show you that I know you, you won't tell what I say, cause two can't keep a secret if one of them is dead." I repeated a bit louder. "What does that mean?" Sarah asked, Ethan said, "That's the most she said since she got here." "It means you can tell me the secret, I won't tell because if I do I die and I take the secret to my grave." I said softly. "Oh, okay." "The secret is that Rory and I are vampires." Sarah said. I cocked my head to the side, thinking. "Are you sure?" I asked they nodded. I fell silent once again; I heard a soft knock on the door. I got up, none of them noticed. I walked to the door, I looked back none of the saw me. I opened the door, I saw a pizza delivery guy. I walked to Ethan; I tapped his shoulder and pointed to the man, he gasped. "Sarah, Benny, Rory. Look at the door." A man appeared next to the pizza guy. "Jesse!" Sarah exclaimed, "Am I allowed in or what?" the guy named Jesse asked, "Yes." I said. "MALLORY!" Ethan screamed I winced. "Ethan, is that how you treat your own cousin?" I looked at my cousin, he looked flabbergasted. (Haha that's a funny word!) Quickly Sarah grabbed my thin and bony body; holding me so tightly I winced. "Sarah, you're hurting me!" I said. Jesse smirked and said, "Yes, Sarah, you're hurting her." She loosened her grip slightly. "What are you so worried about Sarah?" I asked, before she could say anything I was snatched out from her grip and set on the couch. I closed my eyes and started to hum,

_Got a secret can you keep it? Well this one you say, then lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave. And to show you that I know you, you won't tell what I say cause two cant keep a secret if one of them is dead._

I opened my eyes; I froze in horror at the scene, my cousin and his friends lay on the ground. "A-are they dead?" I whispered, "No." I turned around and saw Jesse. "Oh good. I-I-I….." I screamed as Jesse bared his fangs I jumped down and ran to my cousin, hoping he would wake up. I screamed in his ear; immediately he, and his friends, woke up. They saw Jesse and sprang up and started fighting. When it was obvious they were losing, for some reason, I started singing; "Got a secret can you keep it? Well this one you say, then lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave. And to show you I know you, you won't tell what I say, cause two cant keep a secret if one of them is dead." Immediately everyone stopped fighting, Jesse left without a word and Ethan and his friends sat down. _Wow, _I thought, _I didn't think that would work! Honestly how could it have worked? Hmmm. _My thoughts were interrupted by Ethan saying, "What happened?" I rushed upstairs, grabbing a piece of paper I wrote,

_Ethan, what happened was Jesse came and you guys started fighting I started singing and everyone stopped and Jesse left and you guys just sat down._

_Love, Mallory._

_**OOOH! ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I HAVE KNACK FOR THOSE, DON'T I? PEACE OUT! MIX PICKLES WITH PEANNUT BUTTER AND JELLY WITH CHEESE!—MOONFAN4EVA**_


End file.
